


What Are The Chances?

by merinxD



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, another chance, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu is thrown back in time when an unfortunate accident occurs. Now he is stuck in the body of his 15 year old self and he has a few life choices to make. Will his life experience make a difference? Will Saga like this new abrasive Ritsu? Will he ever get home...Does he even want to? M for mature situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

The moon glints down upon Sapporo Japan, when Ritsu is given the call to rush away. Marukawa is all but dead, aside from the small group of diligent editors. Thankfully for the zombie men, it is time to go to print. The surplus of coffee is starting to have a negative effect, with each editor feeling the slight irregularity in the beat of their hearts. Though, this is rather standard, and easily ignored, with the haze of their surrounds being much more distracting. To say that they are at passing out point is an understatement, and the Emerald Team need to get home asap, or risk falling asleep on the spot...Or worse, on the train.

Ritsu isn't afforded the luxury of bed time, as he finds himself rushing down the elevator to reach the printers in time. They are cutting it really close and he is surprised that they are even accepting it. That's Takano for you, he could persuade a man without legs to buy dancing shoes. (Not that the thought isn't reprehensible.)

Actually, Takano hasn't been too bad lately. Ever since the Hospital incident, the older man has made Ritsu eat meals each and every day, he has also mother henned him a lot more, but the accosting has lowered considerably. The young editor wonders if it has something to do with engaging more with his former love. Perhaps things are on the up and up. Just yesterday, Ritsu held Takano's hand while they watched television, and he didn't get felt up once! Now that is progress if he does say so himself.

Reaching the desired floor, the man bolts out of the sliding doors quickly and legs it to the printing studio. Unfortunately, there will be no handing over the manuscript and saying good morning.

No, there are only unfortunate circumstances waiting for Onodera Ritsu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." The brunette greets tonelessly, still able to produce a weak smile. The front desk is empty and the editor shuffles his way to the back where he knows the magic happens.

Pulling open the door, Ritsu opens his mouth to speak but is hindered by the sight of gigantic printers making high pitched fizzing noises. The workers are yelling at each other with frazzled expressions, and nothing can be heard at all.

With a loud 'pop', silence covers the area making everyone let out a sigh of relief, but before anyone can speak the noise starts up once more.

The workers start to argue even more and Ritsu questions what he is going to do.

Then...the printing studio explodes with a loud shriek and debris flies everywhere. A very large boom follows as a second printer blows.

 _I'm going to die._  Ritsu thinks as flames soar through the air and white noise fills his ears. As his eyes slide shut, the man can only think of Takano Masamune.

xxx

Green eyes fly open and the scared man takes in a big lungful of air. Shooting upwards, Ritsu glances around the room quickly before holding out his arms and legs to inspect.

"I'm not dead." Onodera says to himself with a surprised tone. He can't believe he isn't dead! What are the odds?

Getting up out of bed, the man wobbles a little at the strange pain in his nether regions. Frowning, he wonders why that is. He hasn't had sex with Takano in awhile...Unless his boss has been a sneaky pervert while Ritsu was out to it! That teme!

Though, as the editor focusses on his surroundings, he realises a few key differences. This is not his own apartment, nor is it Takano's bedroom.

 _Just what the hell is going on?_  He wonders, and forest green narrow in calculation.

It would seem that Ritsu is in his bedroom, at home, and not  _his_  own. He is without a doubt at his parents house...but why?

He must have been asleep a damned long time, and if so work is going to be furious! However, Ritsu can't really do much about an explosion. He is just lucky to be alive.

Striding lazily into the en suit attached to the room, the brunette picks up the red tooth brush and dabs on some much needed toothpaste. Glancing up at the mirror in habit, Ritsu freezes mid brush.

"Holy shit." The man's toothbrush muffled voice echoes through the small room. Reaching upward he touches his face tentatively, focussing on his very pointed chin...

"I'm a teenager." He gasps again, this time removing the impeding object. Ritsu's eyes are wide as saucers and he slaps himself once just to make sure.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no no!_ The freaked out 'teen' thinks over and over as he slams open the bathroom door and rushes over to the desk. If he is right then there should be a calendar here somewhere.

"Fuck." Ritsu murmurs, holding the rectangular apparatus in his tight grasp. If the calendar is correct, he is indeed 15 years old and...yesterday was the day that Takano. _No_...Saga, broke his heart.

"Kami help me." Onodera breathes out in complete and utter shock.

 _Now I know exactly why my hips hurt._  His brain says inappropriately, unable to help itself.

Just what is Ritsu going to do?

 


	2. Take Two / Love First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu decides to see Saga and change the course of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.   
> This is two shorter chapters together. This and the prologue today, and another in a day or two. :)

Maybe I am dead and this is all some sick mirage. What if I am condemned to stay in the most regretful part of my life forever? The 15 year old muses with the maturity of a 26 year old man. This is the millionth time Onodera Ritsu has wondered this today and it surely won't be the last.

As a manga and literature editor, the brunette has a few pieces of imagery to call upon and none seem even vaguely plausible. But then, what is plausible about this situation? Is he a ghost that needs to reconcile to move on?

Pinching his arm (yet again.) Ritsu scowls at the piece of bruised skin. This whole situation seems so surreal but it is undoubtedly true. In actuality, he should have died back at the printing studio, but divine intervention has seen fit to give him another go at this. Which poses a very big question that the now ex editor (Wait...Pre-editor?) has to answer. Of course, Ritsu is equipped with a lot more information than the first time he was 15 and is unable to stop thinking about Saga moping around because he just got dumped. Even though it didn't happen that way! Ritsu is still hanging onto that.

Closing his eyes in frustration, the teen sitting upon the park bench sighs heavily. Unfortunately, he is unable to stop his imaginative mind from conjuring up an older Takano, and Ritsu's chest clenches tightly without warning. It is true that Saga is here in this time...but Takano.

I miss him. Ritsu thinks sadly, finding it extremely ironic that it took an event such as this for him to be completely honest with himself. He has loved Takano Masamune for a very long time and their relationship was just getting to a stage where he might have considered saying so...Then this happened.

What does Ritsu do now? The obvious option would be to go and find Saga and make things right, but won't that change time? What if they make up now only to muck everything up and not end up together?

"Fuck." Ritsu grouses, running his fingers through his hair and clutching at the sides of his head. Gazing upward slowly, the boy stares over at the large house across the road. It would seem that his feet started walking before he was able to make a choice. Though, perhaps the choice was already made before he left his parents house.

If Ritsu walks over there, everything will change. What happens if Saga doesn't like the new him? There is no possible way that he can change back to the demure kid that he was before, right? There is no question whether Ritsu will like Saga, because he will always love him; The teen of now and the man of the future.

With that being said, Ritsu stands shakily and picks up the coffee tray sitting to his left. Hopefully Saga drinks the same blend as his older self, because he has never made this person coffee before. But he couldn't come empty handed...

Leaving all the what ifs on the wooden bench, Ritsu crosses the road resolutely, ready to meet the boy that broke his heart.

This is therapeutic. He tells himself in comfort, but his heart still beats a mile a minute.

Pressing the door bell gently, the teen stands back and looks down at the ground. This is a bad idea. Still, his heart lifts in a fluttery crescendo when the door swings open slowly to reveal the very person he came to see.

Shit. Ritsu didn't think this bit through...

"Uh. Eto...Saga-senpai." He murmurs, and the brunette is surprised that the name comes easily. Forest green stare up at the tall teenager and a red blush slowly starts to form upon his cheeks. Has he always been this beautiful? "Gomen na sai!" Ritsu bellows suddenly, bowing in apology. His eyes scrunch shut and the boy stays like this for a moment.

Then, just like that, the tension is gone from the air. There is a distinct 'Hmph,' in way of Saga's 'okay', and Ritsu finds that he really wants to hear his voice again. A familiar warmth encases his head after another moment, as the older teen ruffles his hair.

"Come in." Saga murmurs finally, and Ritsu bounces upward to follow him inside, rather energetically. There is a slight awkwardness to his form, but at the same time it is so good to see Takano that the man is unable to suppress his happiness. Also, Saga's smile is rather cute...

Coming to the last of the steps, the two reach the book filled bedroom and the coffees are placed on the desk to the side. Shrugging off his jacket, Ritsu slings it over a chair and walks over to the bed to plop himself down. He looks to the coffee in his hand before taking a long sip. However, the feeling of Saga's eyes stop the boy from moving any further.

"What?" The brunette asks rather irritably. Doesn't he know that it's rude to stare?

"Nothing." Saga responds quickly, glancing away, and Ritsu feels a lot more comfortable. The older boy picks up his own drink and takes a sip. A surprised expression covers his pointed face but he does not say anything and merely continues to drink.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I thought..." Ritsu sighs. This is it...He needs to make it good. "I don't know what I thought." Looking up, he catches those amber depths, that are actually very comforting. "That's a lie." He murmurs. "I thought that you didn't care about me." With a sigh, Ritsu places the drink on the bedside table. Right now the confused man wants to touch Saga, but wouldn't that seem to out of character? The world Ritsu is in right now is so old, yet new at the same time, and this person in front of him is the only constant from both times. Will it be so bad if he takes initiative? It's not like Masamune will fault him for it. If Ritsu remembers correctly, Saga is a lot nicer than Takano.

Before he can move though, Saga is speaking. "I do care for you." He says softly, followed by a comforting "Baka."

Hearing the insult in that same deep voice causes the boy to act without thinking, "Come here." Ritsu requests, holding out his hand. The pre editor sits on the edge of the bed now as Saga walks toward him with slightly less confident steps. Was he always this unsure? He wonders, smiling when his senpai stops to stand between his knees.

"I'm sorry too." Masamune says, and his large hand moves to weave through Ritsu's hair. The familiar scent of the man is making things increasingly harder by the second, but he tries to hold onto himself valiantly. It is a useless cause though, and the man tugs Saga downward by his shirt for a kiss. For a moment their eyes clash and there is a slight look of surprise within the olders amber hues. Then their lips meet and Ritsu is lost.

The kiss is absolutely perfect. Despite being much younger, Takano has not changed and kisses amazingly. His lips are warm and soft against his own, and Ritsu is unable to contain a small mewl as his tongue darts out to join Saga's. The older youth jumps for a moment, but settles into the groove quickly and for a minute or two Ritsu allows himself to be transported away. Lips slide over each other in a clash of tongues. It feels amazing, and he begins to scoot backward, pulling Takano with him easily. Their chests press together and Ritsu's heart explodes at the comfort he feels. Suddenly unable to take it, the man pulls away and draws in a large amount of air...

Then he realises, Shit. The old Ritsu wouldn't have done that in a million years. He was so desperate to get close to his lover that he forgot his circumstances.

Gazing upward, the teen sighs inwardly in relief at the hazy expression covering Saga's face. From the looks of it, his senpai does not mind one bit. Interesting...

"Senpai." Ritsu calls softly, their lips ghost close together and the boy implores - "Tell me you love me."

There is a moment of stiff silence and dread fills the brunettes form, but then he is yelping as Saga pulls him into a tight embrace. The older teen lies back on the bed, bringing Ritsu with him easily.

"I love you Ritsu." Saga says seriously, and the smaller man gives out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how badly he needed to hear those words. "What's up with you today?" Masamune asks bluntly, and it feels like he is gaining confidence once more.

Freezing, Ritsu replies, "What do you mean?" Oh no, he knew that he is too different!

"You're being so..." Saga pauses, leaning closer to his lovers ear, "Sexy." He finishes, nibbling on the lobe and causing Ritsu to shiver.

Relief flooding his form, the teen smiles a calculating smile. "I just thought I lost you." He admits softly, and the words are half true, at least. In a very round about way.

Saga chuckles, and Ritsu's insides warm considerably, as does another part of his anatomy. How embarrassing.

"You'll never lose me." Masamune says seriously, and he pulls away from his lover, letting him fall upon the mattress. Hovering over Ritsu, the brunette is able to see the bags underneath Saga's eyes. He really was upset...The boy ponders, reaching up to touch his lover's cheek.

Then Masamune says it and Ritsu is quick to comply. "Ritsu. Let me have you." He murmurs wickedly, parting his kohai's legs with his knee.

Not even wanting to say no, Ritsu responds easily - "Yes."

The young man is swept away in a kiss full of apology, and he feels contentedness sweep over him once more. The time traveller has no idea what will happen from here on out, but he sure as hell can enjoy this moment. If he has learnt anything by now, it's that life can turn to shit in the blink of an eye.

It seems that Onodera Ritsu has made his choice.

Yes, no regrets this time round...

xxx

The bedroom of Saga Masamune is filled with the warmth of love making as the two teenagers kiss feverishly. Ritsu just knows that if he ever gets home to tell Takano about this he will be in big trouble. Knowing Takano, he is definitely one to be jealous of himself...Baka. Though, this teen above him is the boy that Ritsu remembers and loves very much. Which makes it impossible to decline.

Predictably, Ritsu's clothes were the first to go, but it didn't bother him at all. He has had sex with this man hundreds of times, and as a result has grown very accustomed with his own body and its reactions. Similarly Ritsu knows all of the sensitive places on his lover. Takano and Ritsu don't talk about it often, but their sex life has become amazing since the acceptance of their relationship. Things that the younger man used to only dream of doing to his love became reality, and the only thing he had to contend with was Masamune making horribly lewd comments while being seen to. That is all part of Takano's charm however, and the man finds himself wondering who taught him that. This teen (leaving trails of kisses down his body) is certainly a lot more reserved.

"Fuck you're sexy." Masamune murmurs against Ritsu's navel and the pre editor is happy that his potty mouth has not changed. There is nothing sexier than Takano swearing during sex. Will it be the same with Saga?

His lover moves upward to share in a kiss, as deft digits undo Ritsu's pants. Emerald eyes close in anticipation and he mewls into Saga's mouth. Takano's voice rings through his head (past and present), Here. You touch me too. Deciding that it sounds like a nice idea, Onodera reaches out to cup the straining member, and his fingers slide upward to undo the draw string.

Thankfully Saga is wearing loose sweat pants, and it makes him all the more accessible. Gripping the erection in his smaller palm, Ritsu wonders if he should act awkward. In the end, his brain fizzles out, and the teen decides that there is no harm in knowing what to do. How on earth will Saga find out that he has come from the future, just because Ritsu knows how he likes it? It's absolutely absurd. With this in mind, the younger man grips tighter and begins a nice steady pace, just the way Takano showed him in the beginning.

"Fuck." Saga gasps against Ritsu's lips, as he too begins to pump the younger teen. Onodera makes a mewling sound, and thrusts upward. His insides begin to burn and the pre editor would love nothing more than to be filled. He wants to feel the glorious friction of penetration. 

Only, this going to hurt like hell. Last time, there was not much preparation due to lack of knowledge. Should Ritsu make it easier on himself or will Saga make fun of him? This is all very complicated. There shouldn't be so many decisions when it comes to love making. He should be able to just go for it and not have to worry about his actions being too forward, or too...not Ritsu. A particularly harsh tug brings the teen back to reality, effectively squashing any and all thoughts from his over powering mind. Though one thing is certain. If Ritsu wants this coupling to feel good he will need to do the work himself.

"Saga-senpai." The teen murmurs, groaning and jerking upwards. His own hand moves in time with his lovers and it is incredibly erotic. It has been a long time since he has done this with even Takano. "Please." Ritsu begs and he isn't sure what he is asking for.

"I want you." Saga says suddenly and the boy finds his pants being pulled off swiftly. Suddenly the larger man is between his legs, and Ritsu can feel his hot member at his entrance.

"Wait!" Onodera bellows, completely ruining the sexy mood. Masamune's amber eyes widen in surprise and for a moment a flash of hurt crosses his face.

"No. I mean, I want it." Ritsu says quickly, trying not to fuck up the situation. "I just want to get used to it." He pauses, feeling a little embarrassed. "I need to be prepared." The words are so soft that he is surprised that Saga can even hear him, but the smirk covering the teen's face says that he understands just fine.

"You've never been like this before, are you sick?" Masamune questions, and his fingers rise to his mouth to gather saliva. He pulls them away and Ritsu notes that it is not nearly enough.

So sitting up, the boy takes hold of Saga's wrist and says, "Like this."

Then he takes the familiar fingers into his mouth, like so many times before. Trying to make the experience erotic for his boyfriend, Ritsu crawls to kneel and suckles the two digits suggestively. After a moment, he releases them to follow up with a good lick.

"Shit." Saga murmurs with dilated eyes. He gazes at the wet fingers for a moment longer before moving backward to sit against the wall. His legs are spread out in front of him and he motions for Ritsu to come closer.

"Do that to me?" He questions, and his hand slides to tease Onodera's tight entrance. "Suck me like you did my fingers." Saga implores, with an expression that is completely curious. Nevertheless, it seems like he is expecting a no.

"Okay." Ritsu responds, enjoying the surprised reaction at his affirmation. Without wasting time, the brunette positions himself on his elbows, to best reach the familiar erection, and sighs at the ready. Little does Saga know, he has participated in this particular arrangement many a time. For some reason, on the couch more often than not, but that is irrelevant. Still, it does not stop the desire from shooting through Ritsu at the deep groan that leaves Masamune's lips. He hasn't even taken him in fully yet, and he's already like this? It should be illegal to be this turned on...

Slowly but surely, Ritsu takes Saga into his mouth; swirling his tongue around the sensitive frenulum and suckling the head, before plunging back down. (Just as Takano likes it.) He begins a steady pace, once his smaller mouth has adjusted to the impressive appendage. It seems that giving head as a 26 year old man is a lot easier than a teenage boy.  
Meanwhile, long fingers stretch him deliciously, as more saliva is added. Every so often the hand will move to Ritsu's neglected erection to be teased with a few hard pumps. Soon enough a third finger is added and scissors at a quick pace. The digits brush against his sensitive prostate, and Ritsu cries out over Saga's erection, causing the ravenette to buck up in pleasure. Pulling away, Onodera gasps, "Right there." Then, he is descending again with renewed vigour.

The pleasure grows in intensity, as the small spot is abused over and over, until the youth finds himself so close to the edge. But he doesn't want to reach it just yet. So, pulling away from the saliva covered penis, Ritsu stops Saga's ministrations and offers him a heated kiss. Without warning, the younger man positions himself over Masamune, and as their tongues meet hurriedly he slides down to the hilt.

"Fuck. Ritsu." Saga says disbelievingly, gripping his hips tightly. For a moment the two have to sit still or be prepared for an early curtain call. "Suki." His lover says softly, leaning in to touch his lip's to Ritsu's, softly this time. The kiss is amazing, and makes his heart swell with emotion. Subsequently, Ritsu tenses unknowingly, and Saga can't hold back any more.

Large hands slide up his sides, before tightening again, and Ritsu allows Saga to manipulate his body to his hearts content.

Ritsu gasps his love openly in between keening moans and the slapping of flesh.

They make love until the sun goes down, and Ritsu has never felt more free. It is incredibly liberating to share the dominance in bed. For the first time in a long time, he does not feel inferior to Masamune. If only it could have gone like this the first time around...But there is a reason for everything.

They shower and eat a quiet meal, followed by some more heated touching and kisses. All the while, Ritsu pushes away fleeting thoughts of Takano and tells his heart that he is content. When morning light comes, there will be much to discuss, and the time traveller must create a plan.

If Ritsu is doing this over again he will need to recall all the events that are to come. Then he can plan accordingly. He must make the future possible for himself and Takano, even if he has to start right from the beginning.

There is a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small chapter to get things started.


End file.
